Sovereign class
; 6500 ; 9,800+ |speed = Warp 6 ; warp 9.7 |armaments = 16 type-XII phaser arrays; 10 torpedo launchers|defenses = Deflector shields; ablative armor|auxiliary_craft = 8 workbees; 4 shuttlecraft; 8 shuttlepods; 1 captain's yacht}} The 'Sovereign-class''' was a battleship and explorer type starship utilised by Starfleet beginning in the 2370s. The was a notable Sovereign-class ship. History The Sovereign-class began development in 2365 and was intended to be the latest and greatest in Starfleet exploration starships. However, following the 's encounter with the Borg later that year, Starfleet began to augment the design with Borg defence in mind. In 2367, Starfleet was exposed to the full force of the Borg in the Battle of Wolf 359. After suffering such huge loses with almost no damage done to the Borg cube, Starfleet's entire policy of starship design shifted towards defence and the Sovereign ''class' design was subsequently altered to reflect this. The prototype was finally launched in 2370, followed two years later (30 October 2372) by the . The ''Enterprise later faced the Borg during their incursion of Federation space in 2373. Proving to be highly successful against the Borg, the Sovereign was hailed as one of the "''best balances of exploration and tactical capability since the of a century prior" and was expected to be Starfleet's leading class well into the 25th century. By 2374 only four ''Sovereign-class vessels had been constructed, due to the rarity of components, especially the ablative armor and quantum torpedoes. The starships were the USS'' Sovereign'' (NCC-73811), the USS'' Enterprise'' (NCC''-''1701-E), the USS'' Odyssey'' (NCC 65413), and the USS'' Majestic (NCC-74771). Starfleet Command, however, authorized the construction of twelve more of the class after the Dominion War. Technical information Tactical systems The ''Sovereign-class was one of the most heavily armed Federation starships. It could fire up-to 37 photon torpedoes at once. It also had 16 phaser strips. This is the tactical information for all Sovereign-class starships after 2379. The phaser strips were arranged with the main array on the dorsal side of the saucer, or, primary hull. Continuing along the dorsal side of the ship there were four more strips located along the circler line of the main array. Next to each of the Impulse engines, to the outside, there are two more strips, and there were two more added to the dorsal and ventral surfaces of the Warp Nacelle supports. Moving forward along the ventral side of the ship now; the primary array on the engineering hull is located roughly half-way between the Navigational deflector and the fan-tail of the hull. There are another four arranged in a circler line to meet two other large arrays that meet at the front of the ship, split only to allow passage for the secondary navigational deflector to work. The photon torpedoes are arranged as such: The primary dual-tube launchers are located at the lowest part of the engineering hull fore, and at the lowest part of the engineering aft. There is a single tube launcher on the dorsal of the saucer hull (four forward). There is a dual-tubed launcher on the aft of the saucer hull (three aft). Another torpedo launcher is located above the shuttle-bay in the engineering hull. A Quantum torpedo launcher is located above the captain's yacht on the ventral side of the saucer as well. Variant Vizier Subclasses Majestic Noble Imperial The most notable difference of the Imperial subclass was the prominent additions along the upper surface of the neck and rear of the saucer section. Imperial-class saucers had a notably shorter draft than any other subclass and the nacelles were also placed more forward on its pylons. Regent The Regent subclass had a much more elongated shape than classes before it. Unlike other Sovereign subclasses, the Regent featured a flatter saucer tapering into an engineering section derived from the dual-neck design of the . The nacelle pylons of Regent vessels were also swept forward. Archon Ships commissioned * (NCC-78837) * (NCC-77214) * (NCC-78659) * (NCC-1701-E) * USS Excalibur (NCC-1664-C) * (prototype Imperial-class, NX-95700) * (Noble-class, NCC-66613) * (NCC-73966) * (prototype Majestic-class, NX-93500) * (prototype Noble-class, NCC-91888) * (prototype Regent-class, NCC-97310) * (NCC-97325) * (prototype, NX-73811 then NCC-73811) * (NCC-698213) * (NCC-83522) * USS Endeavor (NCC-83689} * USS Devil's Hand (NCC-6066) Gallery Sovereign class.jpg|Dorsal view of Sovereign-class 300px-Sovereign.jpg|Ventral view of Sovereign-class Sovereign.jpg|A Sovereign-class circa 2409 Sovereign class MSD.png|MSD of Sovereign-class Appendices Last Unicorn Games Statistics * Commissioning Date: 2370 (still in production, but slowly) * Hull Characteristics: * Size: 9 (685 meters long, 24 Decks) * Resistance: 5 * Structural Points: 180 * Operations Characteristics: * Crew/Passengers/Evac: 1,000 / 5,000 / 11,000 [ 7 Power/round] * Computers: 7 [ 7 Power/round] * Transporters: 6 Personnel, 8 Cargo, 6 Emergency [ 10 Pwr/round] * Tractor Beams: 1av, 1 fd, 1 fv [ 2/ rating used] * Propulsion and Power Characteristics: * Warp System: 7.0 / 9.6 / 9.85 (12 hours / auto shutdown) [ 2/warp factor] * Impulse System: 0.75c/0.95c Power/round * Power: 220 ; 40 (emergency power / 4 rounds), (220 '''in batteries)' * Sensor Systems: * Long Range Sensors: +2/17 Light Years pwr/round * Lateral Sensors: +2/2 Light Years pwr/round * Navigational Sensors: +2 pwr/round * Sensors Skill: 5 * '''Weapons Systems:' * Type XII Phaser: Range: 10/30,000/100,000/300,000 * Arc: All (720 degrees) * Accuracy: 4/5/7/10 * Damage: 22 * Power: 22 * Type VI Photon Torpedos: Number: 175 * Launchers: 1 ad, 1 fv, 1 aft in saucer * Spread: 12 * Arc: Forward or aft, but are self-guided * Range: 15/300,000/1,000,000/3,500,000 * Accuracy: 4/5/7/10 * Damage: 21, Power: per tube * Weapons Skill: 5 * Mark II Quantum Torpedoes: Number: 750 * Launchers: 1 ad, 2 fv, 1 aft in saucer (same tubes as photons) * Spread: 12 * Arc: Forward or Aft, but are self-guided * Range: 20/350,000/1,250,000/4,000,000 * Accuracy: 4/5/7/10 * Damage: 25-30 (depending on yield set) Power: per tube * Weapons Skill: 5 * Defense Systems: * Starfleet Deflector Shields (regenerative): * Protection: 65/85 * Power: 65 Regenerates 20 units every round, from dedicated fusion generators External links References Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starship classes (mirror) Category:Majestic class starships Category:Noble class starships Category:Imperial class starships Category:Regent class starships Category:Archon class starships Category:Vizier class starships